Day 6: 11:00am-12:00pm
Summary As the nuclear mushroom cloud grows larger, threatening the further evacuation of Los Angeles, Jack's brother Graem reveals the connection between his company and Darren McCarthy, the man hired by Abu Fayed to reconfigure the nuclear weapons. Meanwhile, heightened security measures put in place by Tom Lennox puts pressure on CTU Agents, as well as Karen Hayes, who is forced by past events to tender her resignation to President Palmer. Jack finds his father and Graem's motives are made a little bit clearer. Episode guide Previously on 24 *A nuclear bomb goes off in Valencia, killing over 12,000. President Wayne Palmer learns that four more are at large and that CTU is looking for them. *Darren McCarthy talks with Abu Fayed about replacing the engineer and trigger he lost in the explosion. Fayed assures his comrades that the remaining bombs will go off. *'Walid Al-Rezani', confined to a detention facility, is enlisted by the FBI to see if he can find a terrorist cell there. The agents put on a show of beating him and secretly tell him to mention Fayed's name, and see what he comes up with. The other agent assures Sandra Palmer, Walid's lawyer, that he's in no danger. *Hamri Al-Assad mentions to Bill Buchanan the name of a man that Fayed contacted about the nukes: a one Dmitri Gredenko, an ex-Soviet general. Bill relates this information to Jack Bauer, adding that Jack's father is involved, too. Jack refuses Bill's help and searches for his father by himself. *'Graem Bauer', Jack's brother, learns with dismay that Jack is alive and in California, and searching for their father. *Jack unannounced, visits his brother, who tells him to relax, but Jack threatens him with torture unless he starts talking. Graem insists he knows nothing, but Jack doesn't believe him, and starts to suffocate him with a plastic bag. The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm. 11:00:00 CTU continues to watches President Palmer finish up his speech. At the bunker, Tom Lennox expresses his disappointment that Palmer is making promises he can't keep. Tom and Karen Hayes then debate on the validity of the President's actions in this conflict. Tom claims he's not going to hide behind the Consititution as a security measure and leaves the room, frustrated with Karen. Tom approaches someone about Karen Hayes and tells him she needs to go; he tells Tom he'll get to it. Tom expresses appreciation for the man's hard work. At the Counter Terrorist Unit Los Angeles, Nadia Yassir is working when she sees Bill Buchanan and asks him about a protocol that's preventing those with a Middle Eastern background—such as herself—from working effectively. She asks for an exception to the rule, but Bill says he can't grant it—especially on a day like today. He promises that when the conflict is over, he will take it to the Attorney General. Nadia drops the topic. Bill asks if they've heard from Jack yet; Nadia says not since he went to see Graem and asks if she should call him; Bill says Jack when call them when ready. Jack finally takes the bag off Graem's head and threatens him with more if he lies to Jack again. Sobbing, Graem confesses that their father wanted to make sure not to be found, without even leaving an emergency number, as of the point in time of the detonation of the nuke. Jack calls his bluff and moves to put the bag on again, and Graem stops crying and finally confesses to knowing about Philip's partner Darren McCarthy and their roles in the terrorist attacks. Jack accuses Graem of knowing about this and keeping it secret; Graem acknowledges this, saying he thought he could take care of it. Jack expresses his frustration as Graem's selfishness and asks what exactly Graem was trying to do about it. He responds that their dad was conducting a search for McCarthy, at his office. Jack asks where that office is as he cuts him loose, and Graem tells him. Jack tells him they're going there, but Graem tell him he won't leave his family; Jack tells him he has no say in the matter. 11:09:54 As Jack and Graem leave, Graem tells his wife they're going to look for Philip and warns her to stay in the house and keep Josh there, too. Jack looks at her without saying anything, then follows after Graem. Jack asks for the address, then calls CTU and gives it to Chloe O'Brian, telling her to dispatch field units there. Graem accusing Jack of being a sellout, but Jack ignores this and tells Graem to get in the car. 11:11:02…11:11:03…11:11:04… 11:15:25 Memorable quotes *'Graem Bauer': Trust you? After what you did at the house? All I trust in is your sadistic tendencies. *'Tom Lennox': The constitution is a wonderful thing Karen, but back in the days of the founding fathers the weapon at hand was a single shot musket. It took half a minute to load and fire. Fayed just killed 12,000 people in less time without even taking aim. I love the constitution, but I won't be ducking behind it when the next nuke goes off. *'Tom Lennox': Why don't you hop a shuttle over to the Justice Dept. You don't belong in national security. *'Karen Hayes': You are using this crisis to advance a very dangerous agenda, Tom, and take advantage of presidential power, and I will not let you do it. And if you think you are going to wear me down you are sadly mistaken. *'Tom Lennox': Actually, you're wearing me down. *'Tom Lennox': I'd like you to tender your resignation, Karen. *'Karen Hayes': My resignation? What are you smoking? *'Karen Hayes': Do you want to get in the ring with me, Tom? *'Karen Hayes': You're a son of a bitch. *'Tom Lennox': I never claimed otherwise. Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir *and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Special guest star * James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer Guest starring * Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer * Harry Lennix as Walid Al-Rezani * Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock * Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed * David Hunt as Darren McCarthy * Scott William Winters as FBI Agent Samuels * Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer * Missy Crider as Rita Brady * Haaz Sleiman as Heydar * Al Faris as Salim Co-starring * Jim Klock as Tuers as "Army National Guardsman" (credit only) * Steve Wastell as CTU Agent Mark Uncredited * Bill Leaman as Graem's henchman Background information and notes * James Cromwell joins the cast as a Special Guest Star. * According to a special edition of "Larry King Live" featuring the cast of "24", Donald Sutherland (Kiefer's father) had been approached to play the role of Jack's father, Phillip Bauer, but scheduling conflicts made the casting impossible. 606 Day 606 606 606